Old Age
The Old Age was the time period prior to the Cataclysm that changed the world, as distinguished from the New Age. The Old Age was marked by a high level of population growth and technology, but was also a time of extreme violence and predjudice. It is not known with certainty whether all members of the Greater Races existed during the Old Age, but it is speculated that they may have been laying dormant during this dark period of history. According to butterfly folklore, during this time, humans controlled the lands with their potent dark magic. They used magic boxes to store the sounds of orchestras, images of living paintings, and every story ever written. In time, the fires that fueled these magic boxes went dead, and the humans lost access to everything contained within the magic boxes. Nearly everything during this time period was manufactured from the unholy, forbidden material known as plastic—furniture, clothing, and living quarters were all made of synthetic polymers. Eventually, the world began to grow unbearable warm. The ozone shield protecting the Earth began to deteriorate at around the same time, likely due to artificial attempts at creating a cooler environment, which in turn released more ozone-depleting propellants into the air. There are no records of precisely when the Cataclysm struck, but it was known to be the End of All Things. Following the Cataclysm, almost all records and artifacts from this ancient time period were destroyed or lost, though occasionally discoveries from antiquity have been made. (SEE: the Flightless One; the Tree; the World-Breaker.) Embarrassment of Riches In unctual year 3892, "Four" Wheeler and Mariposa, along with Talla Unica and Syzygy, were accidentally transported to the Old Age through use of a magic scepter. They found the environment inhospitable and the technology baffling, intially mistaking it for sophisticated magic. During this era, there appeared to be no plant or animal life anywhere outdoors. The outside temperature during the summertime was unbearable, in excess of 100 degrees Fahrenheit, and despite the heavy cloud cover, heat exhaustion was an ever-present danger. The winter time was equally inhospitable, but for the opposite reason, as temperatures grew unbearably cold. Much of the menial labor during this period was managed by 2-X Machina drones, machines capable of limited creative thinking. Each domicile was managed by a computerized Home Convenience System, designed to care for its inhabitants. The human citizens of the time were equipped with subdermal identification microchips, which contained digital information including its user's name, address, and the amount of credit they had available. People who were not idento-chipped were exceedingly rare; they were not recognized by drones, and were not permitted through entry points to residences and businesses. Behind the Scenes In case it's not obvious, the Old Age is the name that the characters of the Butterfly Princess series give to modern-day times. The series is set in a neo-medieval setting that takes place far in the future, where contemporary technology (such as nuclear missiles) are considered to be ancient and mysterious artifacts. Category:Time Periods